hfnhlfandomcom-20200215-history
HFNHL Endorsements
= HFNHL Endorsements = These will be added to HFNHL team’s revenue in order to help provide extra income for rising salaries. There are four different types of endorsement deals teams can choose from. No team is obligated to enter into an endorsement deal, it is simply a way for each team to try and earn extra revenue. The deadline for submission of endorsements is Wednesday, December 21 at 11:59 p.m. ET. Please post a response with the team name and the endorsement(s) you would like to participate in. We apologize for the somewhat late notice and short response time needed, but the season will be starting soon and as a result these have to be in. It doesn't take much time to go through and select your endorsements. # Broadcast Deals: will allow each team the opportunity to make extra money by signing a T.V. deal with a major network. Extra revenue from this source will depend upon the quality of their respective club and the fans desire to watch them play. # Merchandise Deals: are run under a very simple principle. The better the team does, the more fans it attracts. The more fans a team attracts, the more merchandise a team will be able to sell. # Team Endorsements: are available to all clubs willing to gamble on the team’s upcoming season. They can be thought of as “Corporate Sponsorships” in which a company aligns itself with a team for exposure to the hockey public. Certain companies want to be associated with certain types of teams and some have different expectations (and revenues) than others. # Individual Endorsements: are essentially players endorsing specific products. The only difference between this and real life is the team gets the money not the player. Teams are rewarded for their player’s individual accomplishments. Individual performances only apply to players and prospects that are with your team for the entire season. Each team has the opportunity to enter into ONE Broadcast Deal, ONE Merchandise Deal, and any combination of TWO Team Endorsements or Individual Endorsements. Commitment and Risk To enter into an agreement you must make a commitment and pay the “Cost” fee before the start of the season. This money comes out of your team’s budget immediately. You may cancel your endorsement deal anytime BEFORE your 42nd regular season game is played, however you will only receive 50% of the “Cost” fee back. If you cancel an endorsement deal at any time during the season you CAN NOT sign the SAME deal again the following season. Please note any deals you participated in and canceled last season, as there will be a penalty assessed if you attempt to sign a deal your team is not eligible for. So these deals are not without risks, as teams last year actually lost money on their deals and it could happen again if GM’s don’t plan properly in anticipation of their team’s and players performances. The system is also designed so that the higher the risk, the higher the return. Submissions & Payout Each General Manager will be required to submit their Endorsement commitments before the regular season begins. At the end of the season, each General Manager who qualifies for any of their Endorsement Deals must submit a detailed account of which obligations were met, and the statistical proof of the achievement. Broadcast Deals Teams are allowed to apply for ONE of the following: CBC “Hockey Night In Canada” Deal :Canadian Teams Only :Criteria: Team must finish the regular season with an average attendance of 90% capacity. :Cost Fee: $2,000,000 :Revenue: $5,000,000 :Bonus: $500 000 (If team averages 95% capacity) OLN Deal :American Teams Only :Criteria: Team must finish the regular season with an average attendance of 90% capacity. :Cost Fee: $2,000,000 :Revenue: $5,000,000 :Bonus: $500 000 (If team averages 95% capacity) TSN “Total Sports Network” Deal :Criteria: Team must finish the regular season with an average attendance of 85% capacity. :Cost Fee: $1,500,000 :Revenue: $3,500,000 ABC Sports Deal :Criteria: Team must finish the regular season with an average attendance of 80% capacity. :Cost Fee: $1,000,000 :Revenue: $2,500,000 Local Radio Network Deal :Criteria: Team must finish the regular season with an average attendance of 75% capacity. :Cost Fee: $1,000,000 :Revenue: $2,000,000 Merchandise Deals Teams are allowed to apply for ONE of the following: CCM :Criteria: Team must either finish first in their division or have 55 wins. :Cost Fee: $2,000,000 :Revenue: $4,000,000 : KOHO :Criteria: Team must make the playoffs and have home ice advantage in 1st round. :Cost Fee: $2,000,000 :Revenue: $4,000,000 : NIKE :American Teams Only :Criteria: Team must make the playoffs and win 1st round series. :Cost Fee: $1,000,000 :Revenue: $2,500,000 : Bauer :Canadian Teams Only :Criteria: Team must make the playoffs and win 1st round series. :Cost Fee: $1,000,000 :Revenue: $2,500,000 : Synergy :Criteria: Team must improve by 20 points or more from the previous regular season :Cost Fee: $1,000,000 :Revenue: $2,500,000 :Bonus: $1,000,000 (30 points or more improvement) Team Endorsements Teams are allowed to apply for any combination of TWO Team Endorsements or Individual Endorsements Ford Motor Company :Criteria: Team must finish the regular season with a .500 or better home record. :Cost Fee: $1,500,000 :Revenue: $3,000,000 : GM Motor Company :Criteria: Team must finish the regular season with a .500 or better road record. :Cost Fee: $1,000,000 :Revenue: $3,000,000 : Master Lock :Criteria: Team must finish the regular season with a penalty kill percentage of 87% or top 5 penalty killing unit. :Cost Fee: $1,500,000 :Revenue: $3,500,000 : Energizer Battery :Criteria: Team must finish the regular season with a power play percentage of 16% or one of top 5 power play units. :Cost Fee: $1,500,000 :Revenue: $3,500,000 Pepsi Cola :American Teams Only :Criteria: Team must have a winning record against their conference. :Cost Fee: $1,000,000 :Revenue: $2,000,000 Coca-Cola :Canadian Teams Only :Criteria: Team must have a winning record against their conference. :Cost Fee: $1,000,000 :Revenue: $2,000,000 Prudential Financial :Criteria: Team must finish in the top 5 in the league in points/payroll. Rewards lower tier teams for the most efficient use of their budget. Payroll will include all game expenses for the year on a per game average (as calculated within the financial report) :Cost Fee: $1,000,000 :Revenue: $3,000,000 Individual Endorsements Teams are allowed to apply for any combination of TWO Team Endorsements or Individual Endorsements Budweiser Beer :American Teams Only :Criteria: Team must have a FORWARD who scores 40 or more goals in the regular season or finishes in the top 5 of goal scoring for the season. :Cost Fee: $1,000,000 :Revenue: $3,000,000 Molson Beer :Canadian Teams Only :Criteria: Team must have a FORWARD who scores 40 or more goals in the regular season or finishes in the top 5 of goal scoring for the season. :Cost Fee: $1,000,000 :Revenue: $3,000,000 Verizon :Criteria: Team must have a DEFENSEMAN who has at least 55 assists or finishes top 5 amongst defensemen in the regular season. :Cost Fee: $1,000,000 :Revenue: $2,500,000 Nextel :Criteria: Team must have a DEFENSEMAN who scores at least 18 goals or finishes top 5 amongst defensemen in the regular season :Cost Fee: $1,000,000 :Revenue: $2,500,000 PowerAde :Player’s team CANNOT endorse Pepsi Cola Company :Criteria: Team must have a player 25 or younger who scores 25 or more goals in the regular season. :Cost Fee: $1,000,000 :Revenue: $2,500,000 Gatorade :Player’s team CANNOT endorse Coca-Cola Company :Criteria: Team must have a player 25 or younger who has 35 or more assists in the regular season. :Cost Fee: $1,000,000 :Revenue: $2,500,000 The Home Depot :Criteria: Team must have a GOALIE who has a goals against average of 2.20 or lower minimum 40 games played, or finishes in the top 5 of Goals Against Average (again 40 games played min) :Cost Fee: $1,000,000 :Revenue: $3,000,000 Tim Horton’s :Criteria: Team must have a GOALIE who has a save percentage of 91% or higher minimum 40 games played or finishes in the top 5 of save percentage (again 40 games played min). :Cost Fee: $1,000,000 :Revenue: $3,000,000 Southwest Airlines :Criteria: Team must have a player who scores 10 or more power play goals in the regular season, or finishes in the top 5 of power play goals for the league. :Cost Fee: $1,000,000 :Revenue: $2,000,000 Air Canada Airlines :Criteria: Team must have a player who scores 3 or more shorthanded goals in the regular season or finishes in the top 5 of shorthanded goal scoring for the season. :Cost Fee: $1,000,000 :Revenue: $2,000,000 Mountain Due :Eligibility: :1/ the player must be 21 years or younger as of Sept 30th, 2011. :2/ the player must have played in less than 40 NHL games during their career :3/ the player must remain unsigned and on the team’s prospect list :Criteria: Must have a prospect who accomplishes one of the following: :FEL/SEL/SVK/KHL/SUI: :- Forward with 30 points or more. :- Defenseman with 20 points or more. :- Goalie that ranks top 3 in GAA or SV% :- Any player winning a major award or named to the all-star team or rookie all-start team. :CZE: :- Forward with 30 points or more. :- Defenseman with 15 points or more. :- Goalie that ranks top 3 in GAA or SV% :- Any player winning a major award or named to the all-star team or rookie all-start team. :AHL: :- Forward with more than 40 points in the AHL :- Defenceman with more than 30 points in the AHL :- Goalie who finishes in the top 5 in either GAA or SV % :- Any player winning rookie of the year, being selected for an all star team, or being selected for the all rookie team :CHL: :- Forward with more than 100 points or top 5 in league scoring. :- Defenceman with more than 60 points or top 5 in defenseman. :- Goalie who finishes in the top 3 in either GAA or SV %. :- Any player who wins one of the following awards: Most Outstanding Player, Defenseman of the Year, Goaltender of the Year, Rookie of the Year, Playoff MVP, or Overage Player of the Year :NCAA: :- Forward with more than 45 points or top 5 in scoring. :- Defenceman with more than 30 points or top 5 in defenseman scoring . :- Goalie who finishes in the top 10 in either GAA or SV %. :- Any player nominated for the Hobey Baker Award. :USHL: :- Any player who wins one of the following awards: Defenseman of the year, Goaltender of the Year, Forward of the Year, Rookie of the Year, or Player of the Year :WJC: :- Any player named to the all-tournament team or named the best forward/defenseman/goalie of the tournament. :- Any player winning the scoring title of their team. :Fee: $1 million :Revenue: $1 million per player qualified (limit of one award per individual player and to a maximum of $4 million) :* Top European League would only be the Swedish Elite League, Finnish Elite League, Russian Super League, Czech Elite League, Swiss Elite League or Slovakian Elite League